othyafandomcom-20200213-history
Maglubiyet
Greater deity (formerly) |dominion=Banehold Clangor (formerly) |alignment=Neutral Evil |sphere=Goblins |portfolio= Hobgoblins Leadership War |worshipers=Goblinoids |cleric alignments= |domains=Planning, Destruction, Evil, Trickery |favored weapon=Battleaxe }} Maglubiyet, known as The Mighty One or The High Chieftain was the chief deity of goblins and hobgoblins as well as an exarch of Bane. He was a god of war and leadership who ruled over the goblin pantheon with an iron fist. As a god of war and a great general he was also known as The Battle Lord. Another of his aliases might be The Iron One, an aspect worshiped by the Grodd goblins. Description Maglubiyet appeared as a 11 feet (3.4m) tall, black-skinned goblin with flaming eyes, powerfully-muscled arms and sharp talons. He wielded a mighty coal-black battleaxe that constantly dripped blood. Realm Maglubiyet's divine realm was Clangor, located on the plane of Acheron. His capital was a fortress city called Grashmog, which translated from the goblin tongue meant the "Heart of Battle." The mightiest goblin city in Clangor was Shetring, a fortification with five bridges spanning the River Lorfang. Maglubiyet lived at the bottom of a waterfall of the river in a cavern of magnificently carved steel dripping with moisture. From his throne of flaming iron, Maglubiyet commanded the souls of goblins, hobgoblins, and worgs to wage eternal war against the orcish petitioners of Gruumsh. He also employed baatezu, barghests, and yugoloths as mercenaries and commanders to bolster his armies. Maglubiyet allowed the gods Khurgorbaeyag and Nomog-Geaya to live in his realm, if only just to keep an eye on them. Worshippers The priests and shamans of Maglubiyet were his mouthpieces on the Material Plane. They fulfilled his demands for blood sacrifices by dispatching victims with an axe. They believed that these sacrifices strengthened Maglubiyet. His clergy was almost always drawn from the goblin and hobgoblin races. The tasloi also worshiped an aspect of Maglubiyet. Maglubiyet communed with his priests through omens. Blood flowing from the edge of an axe, abnormal behavior in worgs and wolves, and speaking directly through shamans in a trance were all ways he makes his will known. Maglubiyet's holy day was the new moon and his holy weapon was the battleaxe. His goblin worshipers were sometimes referred to as the "sons of Maglubiyet." Relationships Maglubiyet was served by Khurgorbaeyag, goblin god of slavery, oppression, and morale, and Bargrivyek, the god of co-operation and territory among the goblins. Nomog-Geaya, patron deity of the hobgoblins, also paid fealty to Maglubiyet. Maglubiyet was an unpopular deity with many gods, including those of the elves, dwarves, orcs, and others. Maglubiyet coveted the fertility portfolio of Kikanuti, the good-aligned goblinoid goddess of the desert goblins. History Myths and legends In times past, Maglubiyet had two sons who served as his lieutenants. However, in true goblin fashion, he decided that they were a threat. To get rid of them he sent them on suicide missions against the orcs and dwarves until they were slain. Dogma Notes Maglubiyet (''Mağlubiyet) means "Defeat" in Turkish. References Sources * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Deities Category:Greater deities Category:Exarchs Category:Monster deities Category:Goblinoid deities Category:Deities from Acheron Category:Deities from Banehold Category:Chaos domain deities Category:Destruction domain deities Category:Evil domain deities Category:Trickery domain deities